


Aldemos's Horny Vault

by Aldemo76



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nurseplay, Prostitution, Sex, Stripping, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldemo76/pseuds/Aldemo76
Summary: This work is where I will post the smut scenes that I get requested through Discord, through AO3 comments or that pop in my head. Don't expect continuity between the different smut scenes beyond rare occasions. This work will be multi-fandom and multi-character, adding tags and characters as needed.The first chapter is an index for the rest or what scenes are in the works, plus each chapter will have a small abbreviation of what happens in it. Example: Red Medicine(Ruby x Weiss)Most important of all, hope you have fun reading them.
Relationships: Neopolitan (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Scenes on the works:

Tae Takemi - drug-induced lust (consensual) - doctor kink One of Tae’s drug tests goes wrong (right) and induces Ren into a highly horny state. She realizes that the only way to calm him down is to give him a “thorough” examination and collect all of his samples.

Sadayo Kawakami - teacher-student romance - creampie - public sex - A long-distance relationship is hard but the times Kawakami and Ren/Akira can meet are always lived to their fullest, even if it's just 5 mins after the school's finished for the day.

Asuna (SAO) - public masturbation - in between dungeon runs Asuna needs to chase the feeling of excitement by exploring her body with the chance of getting caught to really make her adrenaline rush.

Shea Haulia - breeding - missionary - love - Invited to bed, Shea goes out of her way to please Hajime and Yue until she's assured she doesn't have to stress herself out and spends the rest of the night in loving bliss with the people she loves the most in the world.

Rory Mercury - creampie - swallowing - biting - Rory spends a night training Itami while the others are indisposed so there's no interruptions

Maria Campbell - Kissing - Bakarina unintentionally makes Maria and the other girls cum during a game of (practice) Spin the Bottle during a sleep over by just (practice) kissing.

High Elf Archer - Nipple play - Giving head - Hugging/close embrace - HEA is taking Goblin Slayer on one of her adventures but it's all an elaborate ruse for her to get him into bed with her after their first time together went disastrously wrong (she wasn't big enough to handle him and they settled with HJ/oral and no penetration)


	2. Red Medicine(Ruby x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets hurt and Ruby decides to visit her to make all her worries melt away, thanks to the best medicine she knows about, love...and orgasms, the orgasm will help too.

Weiss was most certainly not pouting and anyone who said otherwise was a liar. She was reasonably miffed at being hospitalized after that nasty explosion took down her transport, a ploy engineered by the White Fan apparently. Blake had been so distraught over it and Weiss had to reassure the girl while she was being carried away by the emergency team that she didn’t blame her for it. She hadn’t seen her visit so she hoped Yang was sitting on her or something to avoid another Docks incident.

Oh well, at least they sent me food to recover forces in this boring place. She grabbed an apple from the basket next to her and started peeling, working through the skin until she got it all in one go, dropping it inside the waste bin next to her. The fruit was delicious, fresh and the right amount of natural sweetness made Weiss happy enough to forget how her body ached or protested if she dared to sleep in a wrong position.

Weiss heard the telltale of a nurse coming towards her room and tidied up her covers and gown. It’s not like they had seen her worse than with a burn across her body that Aura had thankfully healed but manners were always important. She frowned when the steps stumbled and the nurse cursed to herself.

Ruby rose entered the room wearing what Weiss was sure she had grabbed out of a cosplay shop, given that nurse uniforms are not supposed to have skirts short enough to almost show Ruby’s crotch, show her partner’s toned midriff or the way her latest growth spurt had the buttoned jacket fighting a losing battle.

“Hello, Miss Schnee. It’s time for your check-up.” Ruby said in a low, purring tone that made Weiss’ cheek dye a nice shade of red. She walked towards her, lips pressed tightly as she calculated each step with the damned red heels. She was starting to feel like she could have been walking on stakes and it would have been less painful. It was worth it though ,if the way Weiss' eyes went up, down and then looking in any other direction than Ruby’s once she realized what she had been doing. She knew picking white thigh highs that were one size smaller was the right choice, showing off her legs.

“Ruby, I’m hospitalized, if anyone caught you they could-” Weiss was stopped as Ruby put a finger on her lips, her finger smelling like that perfume Weiss had eyed the other day, the thought of Ruby remembering sending her heart fluttering. She had half a mind of throwing the heart rate monitor out of the window if it stopped broadcasting Weiss’ emotions to the confident Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Weiss’ gown and started undoing it, leaning forward so her hips brushed Weiss’ ear. Weiss shivered with a gasp and Ruby admitted that she got a little wet seeing her so sensitive and vulnerable, almost wishing to sit on her face and have her drink her medicine. But no, Ruby was here to help Weiss through this troublesome stay at the hospital, not make her stay even longer. Celebration sex could wait for when Weiss got better and Ruby threw Yang and Blake out of the dorm.

Weiss had been sweating before as the hospital’s heating was a little too high for her atlesian complexion. She wasn’t so sure about the wetness between her thighs, especially as Ruby had decided to listen to her heartbeat by putting her ear on her naked chest while her other hand rubbed the other one. Weiss didn’t have Yang’s assets and sometimes, in secret, she had been jealous or self-conscious about it, which made it all the more embarrassing when her dumbass of a girlfriend spent hours groping or kissing them as if she could read her like an open book.

Ruby smirked when Weiss’s legs twitched the moment she tweaked Weiss’ chest, after all, she had been working on them so much that she knew all the nice buttons to make Weiss melt or go still as she tried to not moan loud enough to wake up team JNPR. It had been long, arduous work but now she could wrap her lips around Weiss’ hard nipple and with three strokes of her tongue, the heiress grabbed the pillow and bit it to not show off the orgasm crashing on her.

Weiss was panting, resting back on the bed as Ruby was making her melt into the former dry sheets. She took a deep breath before the way the bed shifted showed Ruby had grabbed cherries from the basket and had decided to bite one end of it before leaning forwards to offer the other end to Weiss. She was staring at the cherries, not the way Ruby’s uniform dipped down and showed her glorious cleavage, and no matter how much Ruby grinned Weiss wouldn’t admit to anything that said the contrary.

Ruby was going to give Weiss so much work once she was back, for example, coaxing the girl into explaining how much she loved her growth spurt if the way Weiss tried to burn a hole into her jacket said anything. She was busier with feeding Weiss now though, making sure not even a cheery was left on the basket, using her tongue to explore each inch of Weiss’ mouth. Too bad Ruby didn’t want to ruin the moment by pulling out her Scroll, because the way Weiss’s face sported a red blush like her cape and saliva strands leaked from her mouth made her want to take a photo and make it her wallpaper.

“Hmm, there is only one cherry left to eat. Do you mind if I grab it?” Weiss was a little confused at Ruby’s sudden favouritism for cherries but she didn’t care much after how she had been manhandled for the last...hour? It seemed like an hour but Weiss was so horny that it could have been five minutes. Her eyes widened with realization as Ruby dipped down the covers and thanked her training, her reflexes fast enough to grab the pillow again and bite before the first moan came. *That’s not a cherry, you do~!*

Ruby had the best view in Remnant. Her girlfriend’s eyes were rolling back as she bit a pillow, drooling it while her hands clenched. Her legs spread to give Ruby a better angle while her belly twitched and jumped each time Ruby drew circles on it with her finger. She wrapped her lips around Weiss’ clit and sucked, the heiress actually throwing her head back and making her white hair fall on top of her face, sticking to her sweaty skin. Ruby kept up the service, one finger pumping in and out of Weiss’ pussy slowly and carefully, making sure to curl it just right to have it squeeze her digit like a vice.

The room fell silent as Ruby noticed Weiss’ body had stopped twitching, still squeezing her finger hard enough that she had to put some force into getting it out, but not as active as before. One quick peek told Ruby that Weiss had passed out in bliss, a huge smile on her face, tongue out and some tears coming out of her eyes. Ruby nodded to herself and hopped from the bed, grabbing the towels she had hid outside the room to not ruin her entrance and giving Weiss a cleanup.

Minutes later, Weiss looked like she was having a nice happy dream and not like she had passed out from cumming too hard. Ruby kissed her forehead and then left, not leaving a trace of her passing beyond Weiss’ memories. It should have been no surprise that Weiss made a miracle recovery two days later and that Ruby kept Yang and Blake locked outside the dorm for the two following days.


	3. Dancing horizontally(Neopolitan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo engages as a stripper after the Fall of Beacon and finds it a good way to make some cash. She develops a set of regular clients, one she likes so much she takes to the backroom to give a “private dance” and the reward of breeding her, so long as he keeps coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the work lacks any tags, please tell me and I will add them.

After the Fall of Beacon, things had been dire in Vale, especially when the military stepped in and started moving people to safe spots. How safe they were was debatable given that many people from the surrounding towns had immigrated to them, carrying their luggage and worries with them. People congregated in places with 24/7 defences, tents occupying the streets and with the usual locals meant to forget about a hard day of work filled every day. The patrons weren’t monsters and didn’t want riots, so they had lowered the prices a lot, knowing that the number of clients would give them a very sizable profit anyways.

Of course, this didn’t matter much to Neo. She didn’t have money or a place to stay that hadn’t been turned to rubble beyond working for Junior in one of his less ‘public-friendly’ places, not that she minded that much. The act of teasing men, and the sporadic woman hidden between the crowd who she made sure was the one catching her thrown panties, was quite fun. She was sexy and enjoyed showing it, getting paid was a lovely cherry on top.

Once you have caved in a Beowolf’s skull with a round kick, spinning around a pole is very easy. She grabbed the pole and wrapped a leg around it, giving a cheeky wink to the crowd. Bills flew her way and Neo let herself fall, using her leg as a pivot to spin around the pole gracefully before standing up again, her front towards the backstage. She looked back and with a grin unlatched her bra, letting it fall as the bills that she had caught with her cleavage and some added with her Semblance fell with it.

Neo radiated smugness as the crowd went wild at the display. It was that or the way she put her hands behind her neck to play with her hair, thrusting her chest forward and bouncing the heart-shaped stickers covered nipples. She was going with the first because it appealed more to her ego, plus her time on the stage was ending and while she would love to have the whole club worshipping her, she had some rules to follow, like letting the rest of strippers work.

Thomas was staring, as usual, and throwing bills on the stage. His life had been crazy since Beacon fell and he had come here to relax and find some peace of mind. That’s when he found her, a sexy short woman who danced around the pole as if she was attached to it, combining acrobatics with sex appeal. He had been coming almost daily since that day and each day she surprised the crowd with a new trick or some way to make the pants of everyone in the room feel tighter.

Neo eyed her prey as the announcer called for the end of her time on the stage, prompting her to cloud herself in an illusion and jumping from table to table until she arrived at her favourite patron’s, leaning slowly forward until he was inside the range of her field. The way his eyes widened when he realized she was leaning close enough he could cope a feeling of her naked tits or to have her hair tickle his hands on the table made Neo silently snicker to herself. He was adorable although one quick glance down showed he wanted to fuck her as much as any of the patrons, good.

He was screaming internally as Neo appeared out of nowhere, blushing when she blatantly looked down at his erection before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. Where was she leading him to? Was he going to get lucky or was this some kind of prank prepared by his coworkers? A million thoughts ran inside Thomas’s head before he was thrown on a couch and Neo closed the thin curtain that hid them from the outside. That’s when Neo’s bra hit him in the chest and he looked at it with a silly grin before Neo strutted towards him.

She shook her hips from right to left, left to right and then she turned around and bent over until her butt was inches away from his face. He followed all of this without missing any of it and Neo loved it. He was positively charmed with her and by the way he was trying to sneak her bra behind his back, he must have low expectations for what he was going to bring back home to remind him of her,so she needed to work on raising those. She started by sitting on his lap, grinding her butt on it and laying back on his chest until she was sure his bulge was firmly lodged between her ass cheeks. It felt hot, throbbing and overall, needy to get out. She wasn’t about to haste things, of course, so she took her time to do it. She lifted one leg and unzipped her white boot, throwing it aside before doing the same with the other one and sighing, shrugging to bring attention to her shoulders.

Thomas took the cue and started massaging her shoulders as well as he knew, digging his fingers in what he thought were good spots. It wasn’t the best work but it seemed to make Neo sigh and rub her thighs together, something that made his cock grow painfully big inside his pants. He wanted to pull it out but Neo didn’t give time to ponder how to do it as she turned around and lifted her breasts with a pout, as if saying “These are so big and they cause me so much trouble, can’t you help me?”. He nodded without hesitation, groping the soft orbs and using his thumbs to play with the hard pin- wait no, one was brown while the other was a very light shade of pink. Neo just got more exotic in his mind and he couldn’t hold back from sinking her face between them as his fingers gripped them closer to him.

Neo was very satisfied by how easy it had been roping him into forgetting those silly insecurities of his. A little act of needing a massage, mind you she would appreciate one but given by professionals, not random patrons, and that her breasts were so heavy she would appreciate the help. Stroking his dick would have made him cum on the spot but stroking his ego would get him to come back and put Neo higher on his list of priorities. That’s why now she could afford to actually pull out his cock and start pumping it, the gasp coming between her breasts a telltale sign she was doing it right. She pulled him out of her cleavage with her other hand before booping his nose until he was pressing his back against the couch, leaving her plenty of space to squish her breasts together with her free arm and letting herself fall to the ground on her knees, his dick spearing right through the small hole she had left between her breasts in one go. He let out a moan that could have woken up an Ursa before his dick came on the spot, covering her face with strings of cum and leaving a small pool of the sticky seed on the valley created with her breasts.

Thomas had died in the Grimm attack and this was his afterlife. Yes, that made sense. It was the only explanation to the joy and pleasure going through his body, as if nothing wrong existed in this world and he could live forever inside this room. He was quickly pulled back to reality as the soft sensation around his cock disappeared, only to find a scene that made his boner come back with a vengeance. Neo had grabbed a straw and was staring at him, elbows pushing her breasts together as she sucked the cum with half-lidded eyes, undulating her body and giving little thrusts with her hips with each gulp of thick seed she swallowed. Once she was done, she thrusted a finger between her breasts, covering it with white globs that had been left before sucking the digit, slowly pushing her lips back and forth until the finger was dripping with spit and pristinely clean. Thomas barely noticed she had thrown aside her black panties to a side while he was distracted, too busy watching as Neo bounced a little before impaling herself on his cock.

Neo admitted that she was roping the guy into being her long term meal ticket and that she barely knew him beyond his good income, but she could say with confidence she was having fun as his cock was quite nice. She bounced on his lap and put her arms behind her back, letting her tongue out to imitate a moan because she was enjoying how his cock spread her tight pussy and scratched those spots on her inner walls that fingers couldn’t reach or dildos couldn’t give the right love. She started twisting her hips when his hands grabbed her ass, thrusting towards his palms and prompting to squeeze her cheeks and leave red imprints on her pale skin. His cock was twitching and while Neo was enjoying it, it was time to give him the last push to give himself to his raw desires.

Thomas started panting as the orgasm was coming faster than he wanted thanks to Neo’s superb skill, clenching his ass and focusing to not cum and enjoy the ride even longer. He was surprised as Neo grabbed her Scroll out of somewhere and made a face before typing on it, his ego getting bruised at the momentary dismissal. She thrusted the Scroll on his face and he read the words with a little dread. “Boss says I have to hurry up and go to his office to earn my extra pay, mind hurrying up?” Thomas stopped for several seconds before flipping Neo on the table, gripping her thighs and pounding with all his strength. “No need for that, Neo! I can give you all the extra pay you need, just be mine, I will make sure you only need to strip yourself okay?” He asked before cursing himself for not being more direct, his balls slapping on her crotch with each thrust, the sounds of sex leaking out of the room and having some strippers roll their eyes at Neo’s antics. Neo was drooling on the table, fucked silly before she nodded at him, pants coming out instead of words that Thomas took as confirmation. He hugged her raised leg and started fucking her as hard as she could, the girl needing to reposition herself to not be fucked out of the table. She looked into his eyes, her own having brown and pink hearts as pupils before she puts her hands above her crotch, an image forming as she makes a heart shape with them. It’s as if he was staring into her pussy, watching his cock spread her wide and poking her cervix. That was the last strand of his sanity as he thrusted as deep as he could, breaking inside her womb and filling it with cum. He didn’t stop there, grabbing her and putting her on his lap to bounce her on his cock, he wasn’t planning to stop until either he or she passed out.

Neo laid back on the couch, the sounds of the cleaning staff picking up trash outside the room the only thing inside the room beyond Thomas’s snoring sleep. She could pat herself in the back for a job well done and she was going to give Thomas some nice pats once he woke up for being a lovely meal ticket and giving her a nice string of orgasms. She didn’t know if she was pregnant but given how her life had been turned upside down and she didn’t have any grounding elements in it right now...well, a kid didn’t sound so bad and she had to teach someone how to flip dumb blondes into a train ceiling hard enough to leave a print of their faces on the metal.


End file.
